


And the Crowd Goes Wild...

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Exhibitionism, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Steve Rogers is tired of sneaking around. Darcy Lewis won't settle for anything less than a partnership. When things get heated in the supply closet, they're about to go public - ready or not.





	And the Crowd Goes Wild...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Day Six of the FYDL Drabble-A-Thon. Today's prompt: Boundaries. Hope you like it!! xo

Darcy looks up from her computer screen and the colour drains from her face as Steve Rogers stands watching from the doorway with a dreamy smile on his face. He's filthy and his stealth suit is torn as if he's come directly from one hell of an assignment. 

Darcy glances towards Jane in a panic, relieved to find her fully engrossed in her work. Her blue eyes narrow at Steve menacingly. He leans against the edge of the doorjamb with his arms folded across his chest and continues gazing at her with the same adoring smile. She motions with her head for him to beat it, gritting her teeth as he pays no notice whatsoever. 

Her stomach twists as she stands up as quietly as possible and shoves past him into the hallway, motioning for him to follow her into a nearby supply closet. The moment the door closes behind them, he's all over her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her ravenously.

"Boundaries, Steve!" she hisses, squirming in his grasp. "What have I said about visiting me at work?!"

"I missed you so much," he sighs, burying his face into her neck. "I had to see you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the second I left."

"I missed you too," she responds, softening a little, "but you can't just-"

"I can and I will," he states firmly. "I'm tired of this sneaking around bullshit. I'm done."

She takes in a deep breath, leaning against his chest and neither says a word as he holds her in his arms. 

"You're my girl and I want everyone to know it," he says, stroking her hair.

"We had an agreement," she sighs. "A mutual agreement... You can't just-"

"I'm not going to hide the way I feel about you," he insists. "Not anymore."

"Interrupt me one more goddamned time and we're going to have a serious fucking problem," she growls.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, "but this isn't up for discussion."

"In a partnership, everything is up for discussion," she responds. "That's what this is, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Nope," she responds. "No buts-"

"But you just said-"

"NO BUTS!!" she snaps.

"Okay. Alright. No buts," he concedes. 

"Are you ready to listen without interrupting me?" she asks. He hums a quiet agreement.

"The next time something's bothering you, you need to tell me about it," she says, looking up at him. "If we're going to make this work, we've got to do it as a team."

"Jesus Christ," he marvels, gazing down at her with a smile. "That sounds just like one of my pep talks, sweetheart."

"If you're ready to take this public, so am I," she replies, smiling back. 

He descends on her, kissing her senseless.

"P.S. I want jewelry," she chuckles between kisses. "Something expensive but tasteful."

"Like, an engagement ring?" he asks, arching a brow.

"It's been four months," she replies with a frown.

He shrugs and her heart skips a beat.

"Ooh. You've really got it bad," she teases, shaking her head.

He drops to his knees, pressing his face against her waist and reaches under her skirt, rolling off her panties.

"I've got to go back to work," she cautions. 

"Fifteen minutes," he responds. "Please. I need this. Being apart from you keeps getting harder."

She bites her lower lip, struggling to make the right decision as he lies down on the floor, grabbing her hips and positioning her above his face.

"Talk about a sight for sore eyes," he sighs wistfully. "Please, sweetheart... Let me get a taste."

She gazes down at his soiled uniform, thrilling at the way it hugs him in all the right places and bends forward, placing her palms against the floor. 

"Unzip your pants," she orders, sliding her knees until she's tantalizingly close.

Steve mutters curses, fumbling to free his cock from its confines and Darcy slides it between her lips, humming obscenely. She grinds her hips against his face, muffling his moans with her quivering slickness and hollows out her cheeks as his hand settles at the back of her head. 

His tongue glides over her sensitive skin, winding her tightly as he delights in the taste of her and the warmth of her mouth. They exchange soft noises of enjoyment as they pleasure each other mercilessly. She detects the faint taste of his excitement against the back of her tongue as she works him into her throat and he sucks her clit until she's cross-eyed.

He suddenly pushes her away, withdrawing from her lips as he slides onto his knees behind her. His strong hands pull her back against him and he thrusts into her, desperate to get closer. She calls out for him as his arm wraps around her waist and he drives into her with powerful strokes that knock the breath from her lungs. Her hand reaches back for him, clipping the side of his head and inadvertently activates his earpiece.

"Whose girl are you?" he asks, his voice straining with desire. "C'mon, Darcy. I want to hear you say it."

"Yours," she gasps, eliciting a soft moan. "I'm your girl, Steve."

"Again," he demands, thrusting into her harder.

"Oh, Steve! I'm yours. I'm your girl," she repeats, hanging by a thread.

Whatever Darcy did to Steve's earpiece, connected it to the building's PA system. The sound of their voices plays out over the loud speakers, echoing through every room in the tower with the exception of the supply closet across the hall from Dr. Foster's lab.

They come apart explosively, collapsing in an ecstatic, trembling flurry of kisses and incredulous moans.

"I'd better get back to work before someone notices," Darcy says, slowly standing up and straightening her clothes.

"If you insist," Steve replies, buttoning his pants. 

The moment Darcy opens the door, the crowded hallway erupts in a thunderous round of applause. Steve wraps her in his strong arms, dipping and kissing her breathless as the crowd goes wild.


End file.
